What Scares Me The Most
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Nico has been sent to Harvest and Harmony College in Texas, to recruit Sam Jones, Percy Jackson's little brother. This is the first time he's ever been able to hold an easy conversation since Bianca's death. Could, he maybe, possibly, love this adorable boy? What will Percy say? R&R NicoxMaleOC
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome Nico Di Angelo, the Harvest and Harmony college!" The secondary threw her arms wide open, smiling nervously at the young boy who seemed like he really couldn't care any less.

Nico didn't reply immediately, but it was clear she was waiting for a reply, so he just mumbled, "Yeah, okay, thanks man.". The woman's bright smile faltered but was back in place almost immediately. She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't be nervous sweetie,I know it's not home, but it will be soon!" She added, laughing as if she was hilarious, Nico glared at her hand, she hesitantly removed it, her high-pitched laughing ceasing gradually.

"Darlin'?" She probed, her voice clouded with a Texas accent. Nico winced, Chiron definitely owed him big for this, was recruiting supposed to be for centaurs? Who the hell was Sam Jones anyways? According to Chiron, he was Percy's little brother. How he knew that, wasn't classified in the folder.

"Just-just don't touch me." He murmured, glancing down the long corridor, the bell had just rang, which meant students would be crowding the halls soon enough. Damn.

"Alright Hun, just follow me, I'll get you settled into your dorm." Nico winced, Chiron had mentioned he might have to share a room. He'd really hoped he hadn't though, Nico hated people, especially young people. Bit odd, seeing as he was little more than 14 but he just couldn't stand them, or their puberty broken voices and their need to have designer everything.

Nico nodded and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, nothing inside it was his own, Chiron, despite Nico's adamant protests, had sent out some Aphrodite's children to buy him some new things, clothes, books, shoes etc. and not to mention the uniform. The bloody pesky uniform! With it's collared shirts and the bloody hat! Who has hats anymore? Shaking his head, Nico followed the secretary, he gave her a one over. Bleach blonde hair, checked shirt, cowboy boots.

Yep, he was definitely not in New York anymore.

(Pagebreak)

Sam sighed happily as the bell rang, standing up he gathered his stuff, around him chairs were squeaking as students hastily stood up to run from the classroom. He shouldered his backpack and walked from the room, his polished shoes squeaking on the floor.

It was the end of lessons, he noted happily as he made his way to his dormitory, the teachers had been nice that day, he had barely any homework and what he did have wasn't due for the next week.

He swung open the door and was surprised to see Miss Carlson, the school secretary, standing in the middle of the room, announcing the school rules to a scrawny dark haired boy, who seemed to radiate darkness.

"Samuel!" Miss Carlson exclaimed, she seemed almost...relieved? To see him, weird, seeing as she usually couldn't stand him, "This is your new roommate, Nico Di Angelo, he's in your year, I expect you to show him around the school!"

Sam blinked at her, roommate? He'd been the only boy in this room since he started here. Exactly three months ago. On the courtesy of manners he'd had drilled into him by his mother, he thrust his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

With slight hesitation, the boy grasped his hand weakly, mumbling "Pleasure." Withdrawing his hand quickly and wincing as if he had been burnt.

"Well, seeing as you two are getting on swell, I'll just go!" Miss Carlson piped up, backing towards the door, Nico and Sam both raised an eyebrow at her. Swell? They'd known each other a whole, 3 seconds and yet, here they were.

Getting on swell.

As the door closed with a bang, Sam turned to the taller boy and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sam Jones."

Nico nodded, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, "I was told." Sam waited for him to introduce himself, before remembering that the secretary had already done that for him.

"Um, yeah. So." Sam went over to his bed and pointed at the one opposite, "It's just two to a room, so that bed is yours, and the shelves and wardrobe are as well." Nico nodded and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, he unzipped his case, noting with disgust the neatness which it had been packed in.

Sam looked at him, Nico wasn't a normal boy, he was...skinnier, scrawnier, taller than most boys, including him. He had thick unruly black hair that reached his ears and had locks of it sticking up in places, it didn't look to be gelled into place, so he guessed it was natural.

Shrugging, Sam picked up his IPod, switched on 30 seconds to mars and sat back, plugging his earphones into his ears. He pulled a book from the table beside his bed, opened it and let himself be absorbed in the magic of Hogwarts. It was probably the only book that the letter didn't dance all over the page. Probably because it huge print for 9-year olds.

"Harry Potter?" Came a small questioning voice from the other bed, it was deeper than most males and Sam only just heard it through his buds, pulling them out, he grinned politely.

"Yeah, prisoner of Azkaban. It's my favourite!" He said, laughing slightly, maybe this kid wouldn't be so bad, if he was a Potterhead...

Nico peered at the book curiously, "Order of the Phoenix is my favourite. My sister read them to me." He looked at Sam and he could see childish joy dancing in the other boys eyes.

"Does your sister come here?" Sam asked, his curiosity peaking. Nico lowered his head, and didn't speak, Sam pushed the curiosity aside and changed the subject, "What house are you in then?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"House? As in, Grffyndor, hufflepuff ,y'know?" Sam said, clarifying his words and crossing his arms.

"Oh! Slytherin. Watch yourself!" Nico laughed nervously, while Sam looked stricken.

"Oh no! I'm sharing a room with a slytherin! Who know what he'll do to a innocent hufflepuff like me!" He giggled, flailing his arms. Nico shook his head, despite his chuckling.

"Your weird, y'know." Nico couldn't get over himself, here he was, having a conversation and not calling dead soliders from the ground. Just wait till he tell Hazel.

"Of course I know!" Sam laughed, ruffling his blonde hair with one hand, "I've lived with myself for 15 years!"

Shaking his head, Nico walked back to his bed and took out a pen and paper, he needed to write to Hazel before she combusted. He knew Leo had hooked them up this tech-y thingy ma bob, that let them communicate, all he had to do was write on the paper and it would send it to Hazel's identical piece of paper.

'Hello Hazel.' He wrote dutifully, 'I've arrived at the school of Harvest and Harmony.' While writing, he called over to his new roommate, "So your 15 then?" He asked, just as Hazel's chicken scratch appeared back, frantic and slanted.

"Yep, 'bout you?" Sam asked, flipping a page in his book.

'NICO! I WANTED YOU TO WRITE AS SOON AS YOU GOT TO CAMP!' Nico rolled his eyes, trust Hazel to be overdramatic.

"I'm only just 14 myself. May birthday and all that." Nico muttered, hastily scribbling a reply to Hazel and watching it disappear. 'Calm down sis,'

"Oh that's cool!" Sam said, too engrossed in his novel to say anything else. Nico let the conversation drop, he knew how thrilling the Prisoner of Azkaban was.

'I will not calm down!'

Nico shook his head, smiling, at least someone cared enough to shout at him, 'I'm alive sis! Well, I'm the son of death, I'm what can be counted for alive, I mean, I still have a pulse...'

'Ha ha Nico. Tell me details, when did you arrive? Do you have a roommate? Is he nice? Is he the guy that you have to recruit? When did you last eat? Do you have to take lessons? Do they know your dyslexic?'

'Jeez woman, let a guy breathe! Okay, 1, I arrived about half an hour ago. 2. Yes I have a roommate. His names Samuel Jones. 3. he's a hufflepuff, he's bound to be nice. 4. Yes, he's a Demi-god, but he doesn't know yet. Yes, He's the guy I'm recruiting, Tell Percy he has a brother. 5. I can't remember when I last ate, but dinner's in a half hour or so. 6. No Hazel, I came to a school, but I don't have to take lessons. 7. Yes, there's some dyslexia program. ' Hand aching, Nico put the pen down and watched the ink be absorbed and transported to Hazels notepad. He could just see her pouring over the page, scouring his words and scowling at his sarcasm.

'No need for Sarcasm. Percy says hi, as is now doing a happy dance that he has a brother.' At the mention of Percy, Nico's heart fluttered and his face flamed red.

'Okay, gotta go Hazel,' he wrote, placing the pen in an empty drawer.

"Hey, dinners in 10 minutes," Sam said, standing up and stretching, even at his full height, he didn't come to more than Nico's shoulder, "I'll take you to the Lunch room now, if you want. You can sit with me. Oh! I'll introduce you to my twin sister!" Nico nodded but on the inside he winced.

Another one to recruit. Grabbing the pen again, he quickly scratched another line to Hazel, 'p.s Tell Percy he has a sister.'

**A/N so guys...what do you think? Should I stick to Harry Potter fics? Hope you like this! I want to see some of my regulars here, I looking out for anyone that I recognise!**

**~Lupin3Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was lead to a small round table, that had a frumpy girl with black dyed hair pulled up in a knot on her forehead. Her eyebrows were dark and heavy, her eyelashes practically non-existent. Nico winced, all in all, she was not attractive.

"Hey Tina!" Sam greeted, sitting opposite her and trying not to notice the girls glare, "This is Nico! Nico, this is my sister Tina!" He grinned at the chubby girl who is in return stared at him viciously.

"I'm not your sister you twat." She hissed, Nico winced at her tone. Not a demo-god, he would have known by their aura. They obviously weren't related, "You're adopted you fool! Now go away, your damaging my rep." Sam flinched, and the smile on his face faltered.

"We've been together since birth, Tina." It was obvious that they'd had this argument before. Sam looked personally hurt at being ridiculed so horribly. He was adopted? Maybe he was Percy's full brother, he didn't look like Percy, though they had the same eyes. His hair was blonde, but didn't Percy once mention that his aunt was blonde? Maybe, Nico couldn't remember exactly.

Tina squinted her watery blue eyes at him, "And my life has been ruined since birth. It was all perfect until you came along." She crossed her wobbly arms along her black jumper that would have fit Sam and Nico and still have room to fit in Mrs.O Leary and Tyson's rainbow pony.

Nico glared at her fiercely and she visibly shrank in on herself. He'd only met the older boy, but he'd felt a fierce stab of loyalty toward him. He was vulnerable, small, easily picked on. A bit like himself before he was thrust into the cold, dark cave of humanity.

"C'mon Sam, can you show me the library?" He said and smiling nice again Sam bounced to his feet. He was almost a full head shorter than Nico, his spiky blonde locks only coming to the top of Nico's chin.

"Yeah! It's one of my favourite places! Tell mom and dad I said Hi!" He grabbed onto Nico's sleeve and pulled him across the canteen, ignoring Tina's shouts of 'They hate you!'

This drew a lot of attention to Sam, and in turn, Nico was scrutinised. Obviously this wasn't what the dark haired boy would want. When a large shadow crossed their path, stopping them from exiting Nico looked up.

"Well, isn't it little Sam Jones? And just how are we today?" The girl said, twirling her brown locks in one hand. She was quite pretty, compared to Tina, but in a vicious way. Her tone was patronising and Sam seemed to shudder beside Nico.

Nico sighed, he knew Sam wasn't the toughest, but he hadn't expected him to be completely terrified of everything, except from Tina. "Listen, can you let us past, your kinda blocking." Nico made a half-hearted gesture with his hand, "Everywhere."

Nico wasn't stupid, he'd dealt with enough people to know what he was implying. Apparently, so did most of the lunch hall as they let out collective gasps, Nico rolled his eyes, no need for the dramatics.

"Are you calling me fat, new boy?"the brunette girl hissed, cocking a hip and placing her hand on it.

Nico smirked evilly, "Interoperate that as you wish." He raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in a shooing motion, "Now scoot.". Sam gaped at him, as well as most of the lunch hall. Nico was usually a private person, but being the son of Hades meant he could be rude when he wanted to, and right now, he was tired, grumpy and hungry. The last thing he wanted to do was watch the only person that talked to him get bullied by some creepy, long legged orange bimbo.

Gods, he knew there was a reason he was gay.

As if in a daze, the aforementioned creepy, long legged orange bimbo moved aside and Nico walked past, making sure to bump into her meat-headed crony. Sam followed behind mutely, staring up at the back of his spikes in awe. Nico opened the door and held it for him, Sam blushed as he walked through and ran a hand through his hair.

They stepped outside and the door closed behind them with a bang. "Dude...I'm not going to lie...that was freaking awesome!" Sam gushed, his sea-green eyes wide with adoration. Nico flushed under the attention and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...well...she was being a prick...I've dealt with enough of them in my time." Nico mumbled, "Anyway, is their anywhere else where we can get food?" the heir of hades asked, shaking out his ebony hair and looking bashful, something the dark-haired boy never felt. It was weird, why was this boy stirring up these feelings inside him?

Sam grinned his million watt smile at him, "I know just the place."

(Pagebreak)

_Dear Hazel_

_Hello again, I'll not be awake to read your reply, curfew is in a couple minutes and that means lights out. First day was okay. Doesn't technically count as the first day, because I just arrived. I don't have lessons until tomorrow, where it will be absolutely necessary to wear the goddamn awful uniform. I got in a fight today, nothing big. Just some horrible bitch tried to bully Sam and shit hit the fan, ask Frank to translate for you, it's a recent saying. My roommate Sam, is awesome. He's really funny and naive. Tell Percy I made a mistake. He doesn't have a sister. Just Sam. He's adopted. But, there's a small chance that they could be full brothers, Sam looks extraordinarily like Mrs. blowfish. Apart from his hair. But he's got the same cheekbones._

_As a brother, I need to write to you about something, brother to sister. What's it mean when your heart gets a fluttery and beats really fast? Is it healthy? Should I see a doctor. This has never really happened before, just as soon as I started this school, maybe I'm allergic to something?_

_~Nico Di Angelo_

**A/N please review guys! Slash starts real soon!**


End file.
